


this may be the night that my dreams might let me know (all the stars are closer)

by calleenotfound



Series: Mike Newton deserves some rights, not all but some [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Imprinting, M/M, One More, Time Skips, background clearly, background edbella, callee’s remade twilight cinematic universe, i have to stop talking in the tags now, inspired by crack on tumblr, maybe? - Freeform, not on a baby this time everyone liked that, queer imprinting, thats background Jessica/Leah btw, twilight from the pov of someone not nearly as dramatic as Edward and Bella which is a relief, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleenotfound/pseuds/calleenotfound
Summary: Over the years Mike has seen Jacob Black in various settings, noticed his differences. Over the years Mike Newton has slipped Jake’s mind until he finally sees him again face to face.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Mike Newton
Series: Mike Newton deserves some rights, not all but some [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	this may be the night that my dreams might let me know (all the stars are closer)

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I finally did it. 
> 
> This work is apart of callee’s-remade-twilight-cinematic-universe so it falls in with the it’s just a prank bro, as well as another little drabble thing on my tumblr (supermassivebaseballscene) about Jessica and Leah, that I might possibly flesh out and post here at some point but don’t count on that, I barely got this done, and it’s still unfinished as I’m posting this. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think (it’s kinda crack so don’t take it too seriously but kudos and comments are amazing to one’s self esteem) :D
> 
> Also finally title is from All The Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA

The sick joke of a man was about to puke in the backseat of his finally finished car and like... Jake was feeling a little sick but he could still pack a punch if he vomited anywhere but the empty popcorn bucket. 

“Jake you’re burning up!” Bella worried too much about him as per usual but he couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed at her. Unlike his growing annoyance with Mike Newton as he heard the first few retches. 

“I’m fine Bells let’s just get you and barf face here home,” he said, grimacing at the road in front of him. Bella seemed to decide it wasn’t worth it and turned back to tend to Mike. 

Later that night Jacob Black transformed into a wolf. 

At least he didn’t feel so sick anymore. 

-

Mike had dreamed of what Cullen’s house looked like for years but this was far from what he’d imagined. A few of his theories included: a cave in the middle of nowhere, one of those hippie buses that were so trendy nowadays, or a mansion fit for all seven of them. 

He wasn’t too far off with the last one, but he didn’t expect it to be so modern. He and Angela discussed this over one of the various tables at the graduation party, laid out in a perfect state only someone like Alice could achieve. 

“I thought it might be a more Victorian style what with Mrs. Cullen’s old soul but I guess I was wrong,” Angela mused when something, or rather someone caught Mike’s eye. 

Three brown skinned boys wondered through the throng of people behind Angela. Rez kids at the Cullens’ house? It felt almost like some territory thing was being broken right now. Mike immediately recognized the one in the front as Jacob Black, the kid he was forced to go to the movies with last year. Well he wasn’t a kid anymore. 

Mike had heard rumors of Black showing up on school grounds, Cullen was as possessive as ever (Mike couldn’t help but think back to how Cullen used to be before Bella came around, how he’d actually smiled at him instead of the usual looks of tolerance he got now) but the real talk was just how big Jacob was now. And boy were they right. 

He watched over Angela’s shoulder as the three native boys approached Bella and talked for a while before Alice shifted into his view (where did she come from?) and led the entire group upstairs. 

Angela had turned her head after realizing Mike’s attention was elsewhere. When the group was out of sight she turned back to him with curious eyes. “Wasn’t that Jacob Black and his friends?”

“Yeah, he uh,” Mike paused, “he looks different from how I remember him. Bigger you know.”

Angela nodded. “Yeah, yeah he does.”

-

Mike held Jess’s hand as she began to sniffle a little. He had to admit Bella did make a beautiful bride but he wasn’t going to cry about it, at least not here in front of everyone. 

“I’m just so happy for them you know,” Jess whispered to him. 

Mike gave it a little thought and he had to admit, so was he. He’d seen Cullen before he’d met Bella, and while his attitude towards Mike himself was a little less than favorable now, he’d seen him grow quite a bit in the past couple of years. And if he was being honest, if Bella wasn’t with him, he was happy she was with a guy like Cullen. 

After the ceremony had finished and the reception began Mike was a little tired and stumbled a bit from his third glass of champagne trying to find the bathroom when he stumbled upon a scene he wasn’t expecting. 

He still had enough sense in him to stay hidden as he watched Jacob Black interact with Bella, her white dress altered slightly now so the long train it had once been didn’t drag in the dirt they stood on. 

Jacob wore a rumpled excuse for formal attire, his hair loosely pulled back, his size still astonishing to Mike. He was handsome, Mike thought finally getting a better look at him after all these years. 

A sudden presence near him startled Mike and he slumped against the tree he had been hiding behind. 

“Oh Cullen it’s just you,” he said, sighing. “You scared me.”

“I apologize,” he said in that weird proper way he always spoke. Mike wrinkled his nose, he really used to have a crush on this guy? 

Cullen seemed a little taken aback as if he heard what he’d been thinking or something. “Can I help you find something?” he asked him after regaining composure within a split second. 

“Oh uh, yeah the bathroom. I was looking for the bathroom,” he said pushing himself away from the tree, leaving the sight of Bella and Jacob Black behind him as Cullen led him back towards the lights of the house and pointed him in the direction of the bathrooms. 

Mike couldn’t help but wonder through his haze, why Jacob Black hadn’t been there this whole time, and when would he maybe see him next.

-

Jacob wasn’t sure how things were supposed to work with treaties but he certainly knew as chief that he could make exceptions. Bella, his best friend in the entire world had become a vampire, made him a godparent (well a co-godparent with the blonde one who always snarled at him), and persuaded him to rethink the whole treaty in the span of what? 12 hours? 

He was exhausted to say the least. But he was happy. Happy that he was able to salvage a relationship with his best friend, and maybe even feel happy for Cullen, as much as he disliked that feeling very much. 

A month in and he was put on baby — toddler? —duty again with Leah. It was their turn to entertain the young child and that meant meeting up with Leah’s girlfriend Jessica who adored the kid more than anything. 

Jacob remembered bits and pieces of Jessica in Bella’s life before Leah imprinted on her, and he never really had an opinion on her to begin with, but she was nice enough and she made Leah happy which counted for something. 

As they pulled up to the park, Leah turned to him. “Jess said she was bringing a friend along, Mike?” she said, obviously not knowing who he really was. 

As they got out of the car Jacob thought about how he hadn’t seen Mike at all since that night at the movies years ago before he first transformed. Well he couldn’t be too different since then right?

As his eyes landed on Jessica he smiled a friendly smile, when his eyes slid to Mike though... the world fell out from under him. 

Nothing else mattered in that moment, not Leah, not Jessica, not even the child Leah led next to him. Mike had his attention now and he would have it for the rest of his life. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this the work is unfinished and I left it off here for ~dramatic effect~ but I think I might time skip for the next chapter cause I just can’t figure out how to play out this scene just yet. Don’t worry, we’ll definitely see how Mike reacts to EVERYTHING supernatural in the future because he’s gonna have some things to say to Edward once he knows the secrets. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and come say hi on tumblr (supermassivebaseballscene) someday I’ll figure out how to link things on here but for now I’ll just keep saying that on everything I write lol.


End file.
